Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux
Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケーシュー·ライックエーフラ Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; shortened as "ダーッケー·ライック Dākkē Raikku") (born Rancelle Meierre Raine Chidorikawa Damson on December 7, 1983 in Nantan-shi, Kyoto, Japan) is a North Chevronian actress, known for her roles in Encounters: The Truth Behind Evidence, Counterforce, Pyrolandia, Bloodheart : Devotion and Atlantic Force. As a recording artist, Darkkauciux has released five album singles: the platinum hits Casey Gonzales: Crazy For You, Recover, and Fire Lately; the gold album hit 2080: The Year of Nothing; and My Beloved Legacy (2012). Personal life Darkkauciux was born in Nantan-shi, Kyoto, Japan to Darwin Damson, a half-Filipino and half-North Chevronian and Sayaka Chidorikawa, a half-Japanese and half-North Chevronian. She was brought by her parents in North Chevron where she grew up most of her life after her parents were both migrated to the same country. She later finished Theater Arts at the Ranzukan University last 2005. Last 2008, Rykkhofhra's screen name, Casey Gonzales, was later changed into her current screen name, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. Last 2012, Darkkauciux married Delaine Morse, a former lady reporter-turned-actress. Career Darkkauciux started to came out in television when she joined several singing and dancing contests in the noontime show, Lunchtime, Game Time and Party Time during her childhood. She is popularly well-known before as "Casey Gonzales" when she joined Celebrity Explorers last 2004 and won as the Ultimate Explorer Survivor. Her blooming popularity continues when she portrayed Penelope Park in GP-NET's phenomenal action-drama series, Encounters The Truth Behind Evidence last 2005 and as Parkauna Rowantha O. de Rantella in GP-NET's phenomenal fantasy series, Counterforce last 2006. Her directing job started last 2005 when she directed a short film entitled "Grasslands" which won at Filmania Chevronian last 2005. But her biggest break in directing job when she directed her own show, Counterforce, last 2006. Darkkauciux received many acting and directing awards. Her most recent award was the Best Drama Actress in previously Chevronian Star Awards 2010 for her exceptional portrayal of Sardonyx Farawami in anime series Code of Freyja: Sardonyx of the Triumph seasons 1 and 2. In 2012 again, Darkkauciux portrayed Gunawan twins, Raiken and Raidon, in the third installment of 15 Instincts franchise, The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Unlock the Lost Key. Aside from that, she portrayed Romera in the weekly primetime show, Romera's Diary, and also portrayed Raffy Fukami / FajarSilver in J.F. Sentai FajaRanger. Darkkauciux had a cameo appearance in Mikaela the Drummer Girl, until she became part of the official cast in its second season as Ayase Hisui. She is also chosen to portray Genesis Shirou / Blue Vampire 1 in first unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series, Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger. In 2013, Darkkauciux was also chosen to portray (as Ambrose eu Kisaragi / Blue Slayer) and direct (along with R. Haley Nishizono) the second unofficial FHL series, Monsters In The Sea. Aside from that, she had a cameo appearance in Big Switch! as Kyle in adult form and in The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Final Judgement as the primary villain, Parthenon in human form. Currently, Darkkauciux will be part of Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser as Ryota Matsukaze / Beetle Crosser. Discography Filmography 'Movies' 'Television history' Production and directing career in TV Darkkauciux started her directing career in television in 2006 when she directed her own series, Counterforce. After her successful directing career in the said series, her directing career continues and she directed several shows, mostly of them were shows that she starred (especially Fantasy Hero Legion series), including Pyrolandia, Atlantic Force, and recently, Monsters In The Sea. She also started producing shows last 2011, as Atlantic Force became her first TV show which was produced under Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, a production company firm which she owned as of today after she signed an agreement between her and the GP-NET management. Category:North Chevronian Actresses Category:1983 births Category:Actors who appeared in Tokushu-tai series Category:Actors who appeared in Fantasy Hero Legion Series